Thousands candles and one
by CuteCiboulette
Summary: Un an après la tentative de putsch de Dekim Barton, la zone ravagée par les combats demeure une image de triste désolation. Pourtant, des lueurs de paix brillent et ne se laissent pas éteindre. Il se pose en témoin de cela.


Titre : Thousands candles and one  
>Auteur : CuteCiboulette<br>Genre : post-EW (ne tient pas compte de « Preventer 5 ») et fic bingo : « bougies » (duh !). Pas d'avertissement particulier pour celle-ci.

Dis/claimer : l'univers et les personnages de GW ne m'appartiennent bien évidemment pas, le reste oui. Je n'en tire donc aucun salaire ni aucune gloire !

Résumé : Un an après la tentative de putsch de Dekim Barton, la zone ravagée par les combats demeure une image de triste désolation. Pourtant, des lueurs de paix brillent et ne se laissent pas éteindre. Il se pose en témoin de cela.

**Merci qui ?** À Calamithy, WD, Bernie (j'ai pensé à toi en écrivant celle-ci, mais en fait j'ai souvent une petite pensée pour toi quand j'écris…), Sortilège et Ombre Pluie.

Juin 2011

Thousands candles and one

Il avait vu un reportage à la télévision. Une journaliste avait interrogé des passants, pour majorité bruxellois et parmi lesquels s'étaient trouvés quelques touristes. Nul ne connaissait l'origine du phénomène. Nul ne savait qui, le premier, était venu déposer une bougie sur les ruines du palais des Nations Unies de la Sphère Terrestre. Un an après la tentative de putsch de Dekim Barton, la zone ravagée par les assauts de Wing Zero demeurait une image de triste désolation.

Un brave – ou un inconscient – avait pourtant franchi le grillage mis en place pour accéder au site et y allumer une bougie. Le lendemain, cette personne – ou une autre que la lueur vacillante avait interpellée – était revenue mettre une bougie, puis une autre et une autre, des dizaines de lumières éphémères qui brillaient pour un temps dans la nuit. Petit à petit, mais comme une traînée de poudre, la mèche avait pris, la rumeur s'était propagée. Chaque soir à présent, des centaines de personnes, parfois des familles entières, venaient déposer leur offrande de lumière sur le vestige symbolique de la dernière guerre.

Cette idiote de journaliste avait lancé un appel, retransmis à heure de grande écoute et repris sur Internet par des centaines de versions de la vidéo, exceptionnellement laissée libre de diffusion : que tous les citoyens des NUST se donnent rendez-vous le 27 décembre à Bruxelles pour commémorer ce qui était devenu dans les esprits le Jour de la Paix.

Les citoyens avaient répondu. Dès le lendemain, les réservations avaient saturé les lignes et serveurs : avions, bateaux, voitures, cars, vélos !, tout ce qui permettait de se déplacer ; hôtels, auberges, camping-cars, tentes chauffées… tout ce qui permettait de se loger. Très vite, l'offre n'avait pu faire face à la demande. Alors, les Bruxellois avaient ouvert leur porte. Ils avaient préparé les chambres d'amis, sorti les duvets et matelas pneumatiques, certains moyennant finances, d'autres dans un élan d'hospitalité. Depuis Noël, la ville de Bruxelles était comme paralysée.

La vague de folie s'était répandue au-delà : tous ceux qui n'avaient pu ou voulu faire le déplacement, Terriens comme Colons, fleurissaient de lueurs les vieux monuments aux morts, les plaques commémoratives, ou simplement leurs fenêtres. Et si un coup de vent, une averse ou une chute de neige venait contrecarrer le message, les gens ne se décourageaient pas. Le lendemain, ils rallumaient des bougies, cierges ou chauffe-plats. Tout ce qui pouvait produire une petite flamme. Certains futés, leur magasin en rupture de stock, se servaient de lampes de poche pointées vers le ciel. Partout dans les NUST, les pompiers se tenaient – ironiquement – sur le sentier de la guerre. Fort heureusement, peu d'incidents étaient à déplorer.

Lui n'avait pas répondu à l'appel ; il avait voulu voir de ses propres yeux l'œil du cyclone.

Les autorités bruxelloises avaient rapidement plié devant l'engouement de la population. Un passage avait été aménagé pour permettre au peuple d'accéder à la zone en toute sécurité. Dès lors, des stands avaient émergé tout du long, ici vente de vin chaud, là de bougies artisanales. La file indienne serpentait sur des centaines de mètres dans les rues où la circulation avait été arrêtée. Les gens faisaient la queue des heures durant, dans le froid, calmement, dans un mélange indifférent de sexes, d'âges, d'origines sociales ou de religions. Une foule idyllique, utopique, pacifique.

Un moment unique dans une vie.

Il était si concentré sur cette manifestation spontanée de non-belligérance qu'il ne s'aperçut que trop tard qu'on avait pénétré son espace vital.

« T'es dans la lune, fit une voix qu'il n'avait pas entendue depuis longtemps. Elle ne nous a jamais trop réussi, pourtant.

— 02…

— Hé ! j'ai un nom, tu sais ? »

Wufei hocha la tête, un salut, une excuse, une concession.

« Duo. Tu as changé.

— Tant que ça ? Bah ! je suppose au moins un peu. Ça fait un bail qu'on s'est pas vus. »

Le jeune homme sourit. Il avait les joues et le nez rougis par le froid. Ses mains étaient enfoncées dans une épaisse doudoune dont la capuche était bordée de fausse fourrure. Le ciel était clément ce soir-là, malgré les basses températures, et Duo allait nu-tête. Sa natte lui pendait dans le dos.

« Tu sembles différent, dit Wufei. Plus calme ?

— Tu ne m'as jamais connu que sous adrénaline. »

Il acquiesça.

« Que fais-tu là ? »

Le Colon d'ascendance américaine haussa les épaules.

« C'est un sacré spectacle.

— Tu es venu depuis L2 juste pour ça ?

— Je suis sur Terre depuis quelques mois.

— Ah. »

Côte à côte, les anciens alliés puis ennemis parcoururent la foule des yeux. Ce qui avait été jadis le quartier royal de Bruxelles avait été anéanti par les combats. Tandis que lui affrontait Heero, les autres pilotes de Gundams, ainsi que Zechs Merquise et Lucrezia Noin, se battaient contre l'armée de la fille de Treize, manipulée par Dekim Barton. L'assaut avait été mené en pleine ville, entraînant des pertes considérables. En un an, la reconstruction du quartier dévasté avait progressé mais celui-ci conservait le visage ravagé de leur œuvre.

« Est-ce que les autres sont là ? »

Duo lui adressa un regard surpris.

« Comment je saurais ?

— Tu n'es pas resté en contact ? »

Duo fit la moue.

« Avec Quatre, un peu. J'ai vu Trowa une fois, il y a plusieurs mois, presque par hasard. Je doute qu'ils soient ici. Chacun à leur façon, ce n'est pas tellement leur style. Quant à Heero, il refera surface un jour sans crier gare mais je doute que ce soit aujourd'hui.

— Ou jamais.

— Ou jamais. Mais s'il fallait vraiment le retrouver, j'arriverais bien à le localiser. Je l'ai déjà fait une ou deux fois, après tout. Quoiqu'il en soit, il est la dernière personne que j'imaginerais venir ici… mais en fait, je suis étonné que _tu_ sois là. »

Wufei détourna les yeux. Il serra les poings, cachés dans les poches de son blouson. Le cylindre métallique et cireux qui se trouvait dans l'une d'entre elles lui mordit méchamment la paume.

« Ce n'était pas une moquerie. Je pensais juste être le seul d'entre nous capable de ce genre de sentimentalisme. Regarde… C'est presque beau. Il y en a tellement… tu crois qu'on peut les voir depuis l'espace ?

— Non.

— Mais quand même, c'est quelque chose, non ? »

Lentement, immuable, la file avançait sans qu'on en voit jamais la fin.

« Oui. C'est quelque chose.

— J'ai un briquet, si tu veux », lui proposa Duo avec un mouvement du menton.

Wufei serra encore davantage le poing.

« Comment as-tu su ?

— Tu n'as jamais fait les choses à moitié. »

Une nouvelle fois, Wufei le lui concéda.

« C'est étrange de se retrouver ici. Ça ravive de sacrés souvenirs. On avait l'habitude des combats perdus d'avance et d'être en infériorité numérique, pourtant ! Ça me fait bizarre de voir ce qu'est devenu l'un de nos champs de bataille.

— Pas l'un des miens.

— J'oubliais, tu étais avec Heero ce jour-là, se corrigea Duo.

— Contre Heero. »

Wufei doutait que quiconque pût avoir oublié.

« Un détail. Tu en avais sans doute autant besoin que lui. J'ai pu le voir un peu avant qu'il ne s'évapore de l'hôpital, tu sais ?

— Je l'ignorais.

—Il m'a dit qu'on avait pas à s'en faire pour toi.

— Il a dit ça ?

— Humhum… Tu connais Heero. Je lui ai demandé si on devait s'en faire pour _lui_. Il m'a répondu qu'il pensait que ça irait. J'ai confiance en son jugement. »

Wufei fixa l'horizon. L'opinion qu'Heero avait de lui comptait grandement à ses yeux. Il découvrait que celle de Duo aussi.

« J'aimerais… te poser une question.

— Sûr. Je t'écoute. »

Wufei hésita. À l'époque, elle l'avait taraudé à plusieurs reprises mais jamais il n'aurait songé un jour lui demander une chose pareille.

« Pourquoi avoir participé à l'Opération Météore ? La première, celle de '95.

— Outre l'attrait de Deathscythe ? plaisanta Duo avant de redevenir sérieux. Par vengeance. Pour la justice, répondit-il en soutenant le regard de Wufei. Et peut-être aussi un peu… pour donner raison à des gens que j'avais connus. Ils pensaient que j'étais quelqu'un de bien.

— Tes motivations… étaient plus nobles que les miennes, confessa Wufei, tête basse.

— De ta part… » Duo s'interrompit. « C'était quoi, tes raisons ? »

Le jeune Preventer eut un sourire de dérision.

« Justice. Vengeance… Parfois, je ne sais plus très bien.

— Wufei… » Duo secoua la tête. « Regarde autour de toi. Regarde tous ces gens. C'était pour ça. Tu as bien fait, Wufei. Tu as bien fait. »

Le jeune homme se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre. Duo lui passa un bras autour des épaules.

« Allez, viens. Si on veut allumer nos bougies avant l'aube, on ferait bien de se mettre dans la queue dès maintenant. »

Docile, peut-être vaincu mais pour une fois heureux de l'être, Wufei se laissa entraîner. Dans un étrange sentiment de sérénité, ils se joignirent à la foule toujours grandissante.

Citoyens des Nations Unies de la Sphère Terrestre.

C'est ce qu'ils sont aujourd'hui.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

NdA : en me relisant, je m'aperçois qu'un point peut paraître ambigu. La première personne à avoir allumé une bougie n'est pas Duo (ni aucun personnage de la série). Je le précise ici car je trouve que cela aurait perdu de sa force si vous pensiez que c'était le cas.  
>Je voulais ce texte comme une vraie continuité d'EW, où le peuple avait enfin pris son destin en mains. Mais, là où EW ne montre en fait que la révolte des habitants d'une seule ville, je voulais aller au-delà et rebondir sur le message délivré par la fin du film, à savoir que c'est bien à l'échelle mondiale et coloniale. Cela concerne tout le monde car tout le monde est concerné.<p> 


End file.
